


Armed

by Marriott23



Series: The Hunters of The Pack [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gives Sam and Dean a way to defend themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armed

Sam and Dean spent a week with the pack and soon began to appreciate just how much control they had. Fights would break out between them and they would shift at will without a thought. Then just as the hunters prepared to be attacked they would shift back. The blood from the fight ignored and the quarrel forgotten. 

When Dean asked Scott why he didn't interfere the alpha explained how it was their way of staying in fighting strength. The next time the hunter watched a fight he saw how the blows traded held no real heat but still contained the power and skill he had come to expect of this pack. 

Sam had more contact with Scott than his brother considering the fact he was living in the alphas house. He noticed that while Peter made a point of annoying Scott he still observed that there was a hierarchy and didn't challenge his alpha too much. 

The alpha himself seemed perfectly at ease with a hunter in his house. He had even showed Sam where to find the stash of mountain ash invade he needed to hold off a werewolf. And slightly more hesitantly he had showed the hunter where to find a stash of Argent's transmitters. 

"What are these?" Sam asked when the alpha had pressed one into his hand. It looked like a strange type of metal stake. 

"You press the button on the top and it lets out a sound." As Sam went to press it Scott's hand darted out to stop him but he was too slow. Sam watched in amazement as Scott stumbled back clutching his ears and shaking his head as if hearing a horrible a sound. 

The hunter looked at him in confusion unable to hear anything. Finally the alpha lunged forward and switched the transmitter off. "That distracts werewolves," Scott finished a the hunter shot him an apologetic look. "It should give you long enough to get away if anything goes wrong so keep it on you." He passed another one to Sam, "Give one to your brother as well."

"You think something might go wrong?" Sam asked marvelling at the man who would arm hunters with the means to disable him. 

"No, but I'd rather you were prepared. When you leave you can take them invade you come across another pack on a hunt." Scott said and he pulled a bag out of his pocket. 

Sam looked at the small pouch and pocketed the transmitters. "What's this?"

"Mountain ash," Scott said as the hunter took it from his hand. 

"It doesn't work on you, " Sam said and the alpha confirmed with a nod. Still the hunter pocketed the pouch of mountain ash well aware of what he had been given. 

Scott seemed content to let him do as he pleased and wandered off to leave him alone. Sam stared after him for a minute amazed that the alpha had given him weapons that could immobilise his pack. Maybe he was just confident that the hunters wouldn't get a chance to use them. 

Sam gave the transmitter to Dean as soon as possible and his brother had expressed the same amazement. They took Scott's advice and concealed the transmitters in their clothes careful bit to set them off accidentally.


End file.
